


Sam Saved Me

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Gets Shot, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hero Sam Winchester, Sad and Happy, Vampire Cure, Vampire Love Story w/Sam Winchester, Vampire's POV, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS NOT WINCEST/DESTIEL(Sam x Vampire Julie Williams)[Julie's POV]Angst, A Lot of Smut, Fluff, Death, Sad & HappyJulie is being raped by 2 hunters when Sam Winchester saves her. He takes her to his motel to recover. She doesn't normally feed on human blood. She feeds on bovine blood. She's amazed by Sam's caring nature for someone like her. A "monster". Even more amazed when emotions and desires get the better of them quickly. Sam says he can and will cure Julie. For some reason, she believes him.





	1. Why Save Me?

[Julie's POV]

 

I look at this man with complete confusion. "What are you doing?"

He looks back at me as we walk along a path toward his vehicle. "I thought I was helping you."

I'm frustrated and scared. "Yes, but why? You know what I am. You're a hunter. Aren't you suppose to hunt people like me?"

He stops and looks at me. "You said you don't feed on humans, right?"

I show him my wounds caused by the men we just escaped from. "If I fed on human blood, I'd be healing. I don't so it takes forever for my wounds to heal."

He surprises me by taking my hand and rushing me along with him toward his car. Once we get there he opens the passenger door for me and then gets in himself.

It's a newer model Chevy Camaro. He speeds off and I feel better knowing my abductors can't follow.

I press my forehead against the cold glass window.

"Are you alright?" There's real concern in his voice. "My name's Sam Winchester by the way."

I'm not really wanting to talk.

It's November in North Dakota. Sam cranks up the heater. I'm grateful since I'm starting to shiver from blood loss, but the heat has his blood smelling more and more tempting.

"Sam. We are in a really close environment and I'm suffering from extreme blood loss. Would you object to pulling over at this farm and allowing me to feed from one of the cows. They won't even know I'm doing it. They sleep right through and I never take enough to harm them." I watch to see his reaction.

He just nods, kills the headlights and pulls over. He leaves his hazard lights flashing.

I get out and quickly sneak up on a large sleeping bull. I gently bite into a shallow artery at his neck. I drink quite a bit, but not enough to harm the animal. I leave my fingers on the small wounds till they clot. I sneak up to another cow in a nearby area. I repeat the same process with her. I get enough between the two that I'll be okay for a while.

I return to Sam's car about 20 minutes after I had left. "Thank you. I'm feeling a little better now."

Sam turns his headlights on and turns off the hazards. "May I ask what your name is?" He starts driving.

"It's Julietta Williams, but please just call me Julie." I'm still very nervous. "I'm grateful for what you did Sam, but why did you save me?"

Sam keeps looking forward. "Those men who had you weren't hunters in my book. They were monsters. Look, when I hunt vampires, I look for victims. I look for signs of a nest with human captives and freshly turned vampires. I kill any vampire I find and free the humans."

Sam shakes his head and looks disturbed. "Today I went to check up on an old hunter friend of my father. When I walked in the house and saw what he and his buddy were doing to you, I just snapped. At the time I wasn't thinking about you being a vampire. I saw a woman being viciously raped. I didn't think twice about killing those monsters."

Sam pulls into a motel. "I have a room here. There are two beds and you are welcome to use the spare."

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

Sam's eyes are so kind. His face is so sincere. His voice is so calm and gentle. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I guess seeing what they did to you really disturbed me. I just need to know you'll be okay."

I smile. "You are very kind and generous. I'll stay the night. I need time to heal."

We go into the motel room and Sam turns the heater on. "Please use the bathroom and shower." He reaches for a dresser drawer and pulls out a t-shirt and men's shorts with a draw string. "Everything will be big, but they're clean."

I accept the clothes. "Thank you for your hospitality Sam."

"It's no problem Julie."

I take a shower and my wounds are worse than I thought. My missing nipples will grow back. I hurt everywhere. I'm still bleeding some vaginally. That's really saying something for a vampire.

They fucked me up bad. I press my forehead to the shower wall and start crying. I hate asking Sam for help again. What else can I do?

I finish my shower. I've got no underwear, so I bunch up a washcloth between my legs and get dressed. I hold the cloth between my legs as I go sit in a chair in the room. I'm crying.

Sam slowly approaches me. "What's wrong?" He sighs. "I mean, is there anything I can do?"

I can't look at him. "I'm still bleeding... inside."

He suddenly holds me in his arms. I break down crying on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get what you need. Just write it down."

He let's me go and hands me the motel scratch pad and pen. I write what I need.

He looks at my small list. "Just out of curiosity, if you were to drink my blood would you heal and not need this?"

I can't look at him when I honestly answer him. "Yes. I would heal and not need anything. I would just have to work extra hard at not wanting more human blood after." I look up at Sam. "I'm over 500 years old. I've only been drinking animal blood for the past 100 years. Sometimes I have to drink human blood when I get critically wounded. It's just difficult to not drink human anymore after."

Sam thinks a moment. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm leaving it up to you. I'm offering if you feel your injuries need healing. You've suffered so much already." He reaches toward me and then hesitates. His hand falls to his side.

I swallow hard. I don't make the decision lightly. "If you're willing, put some shorts on. I won't bite you, but I will drink from your leg. The cut will leave a mark and it's better if it's on your leg. Yes?" I am looking at Sam with concern.

He just nods in agreement. "I'll be right back."

He grabs some clothes and takes a quick shower. He comes out in shorts and a t-shirt. He brushes out his damp hair and then brushes his teeth. He then goes to his bed and lays down with his blankets pulled back.

I get up and can tell my rag is starting to soak through. I hope this works.

I kneel on Sam's bed. I can hear his heart racing. "Are you scared Sam?" He looks into my eyes. I'm old enough that I could calm him with my stare, but I won't do that to him.

"I'm a bit nervous. What if you lose control?" He takes a deep breath and I can tell he's trying to calm himself.

"I won't. I promise." I place my hand on his. "But please, hold your gun. I trust you Sam. If I lose control, shoot me."

He looks at his weapon on the nightstand and thinks about it. His heart rate is calm. "I'm okay." He squeezes my hand. I squeeze back and release his hand.

I lean over and place my mouth close to his femoral artery. I use my elongated vampire fingernail to just nick the artery and blood gushes into my mouth. Sam watches with amazement while I feed on him.

I can see him getting sexually aroused and I want to touch him. I want to reach up and stroke his hardness until he moans. Instead, I concentrate on how much I'm drinking.

I place my hand over his heart so I can concentrate on how hard it's beating. Once it starts beating at a certain tempo, I stop. That's when I know the body can't take losing any more blood.

Sam places his hand over mine on his chest. He misunderstands my intent. That's okay though. I press my tongue to the wound to stop the bleeding. After a couple minutes, I press my finger on the wound.

Sam lets my hand go from his chest. "Your color looks much improved." He cups my cheek with his hand. "Do you feel better?"

I nod. "Much better. Thank you so much Sam."

I check his leg and the bleeding has stopped. "Be mindful of that wound. It could bleed again."

I get up slowly and waddle to the bathroom. I remove the rag and throw it away. I step in the shower and clean up down there and no more bleeding! Wounds are all healing up. I actually squeal with delight.

Sam knocks. "Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yes! Just happy I'm healing!" I finish washing up and get dressed.

I come into the room and Sam's reading.

I'm about to crawl into my bed when Sam asks me, "Will you please sleep in my bed with me?" He sets his book on his nightstand. "Only if you feel comfortable doing so."

I honestly can't help it. I head straight for his bed and let him wrap me in his arms. I lay my head on his chest and start crying. He holds me and soothes me. His fingers gently massage my back and comb through my golden hair. I finally fall asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to an empty bed. Sam is at the table drinking coffee and eating something.

"Good afternoon beautiful. How are you feeling?" Sam sounds up beat.

"I'm okay." I grin.

"Just okay?" He gets up and sits on the bed beside me. "Are you still injured?" He reaches out and touches my hair softly.

I watch him with very weary eyes. "Physically, I'm much better."

Sam's eyes speak volumes.

"This wasn't my first rape Sam. Over the centuries men have abused me in so many sick twisted ways it would make a normal person sick." I take his hand in mine.

"Can I tell you a secret." Sam is so quiet right now that as a vampire, I have a hard time hearing him.

I squeeze his hand. "You can tell me anything Sam."

He can't look at me as he speaks. "The archangel Lucifer had me locked up with him in a cage for a long time. He raped me and did many sick twisted things to me that would make a normal person sick. I've never talked to anyone about this. Not even my brother. It's so..."

"Humiliating, degrading and too painful to think about." He looks into my eyes. I run my other hand over his. "My family was captured by vampires in Egypt. My father was fed on and killed. My mother was turned. I was 14. I was used as food and as a servant until I was 20. No one was allowed to touch me sexually because it could kill me and they needed me as food. There were four elders. One of the elders stole me away during the day. He took me by boat to England. It was a long journey. Before we arrived he turned me into a vampire. While still on the boat, I drained a young boy and killed him by accident. This was my first murder. I learned quickly what I'd do or not do for blood. The elder was my master and kept me as his sex slave. Over the centuries I have killed to escape men like him. One I couldn't escape for many, many years."

Sam crawls into the bed and spoons up behind me. His arms around my body feels comforting. He talks softly into my ear. "I hope you don't mind. To be honest, I need the comfort."

"To be honest, I'm surprised you can find comfort with me." My hand moves over his arm that's wrapped around me. "I'm a killer Sam."

"I am too. I've killed innocent people in the name of doing what's right. Later I find out I was wrong." Sam presses his forehead to the back of my head. "There was a woman named Charlie. She was a genius with breaking codes and a computer nerd. My brother had a curse on him that was going to get many people killed, but he could never die. It was making him into a real monster. I wanted to save him. Charlie found a book. A book of dark magic." He pauses and I can tell he's hurting while telling me this story.

I turn to face him. His eyes are red with unshed tears. I brush his hair from his face.

"She um." He swallows. "She was being hunted by men who wanted the book. I tried to protect her. My brother found out about the book and told me to get rid of it. He knew about the men who were after it and Charlie. I lied about getting rid of the book to my brother. Charlie cracked the code in order to read the book. However, the men who were after her killed her under my watch. Sure, she is the reason the curse was lifted off my brother, but she's dead now. She was the closest to having a real sister Dean and I ever had. I'm responsible for her death."

Sam closes his eyes and I pull his head toward my shoulder. I speak softly into his ear. "Imagine going through these types of mistakes and sorrows over many many years. People came into my life that I tried to help and they ended up dead due to their own foolishness or because I couldn't protect them. You'd think I'd be a cold and heartless bitch. I've often considered suicide."

Sam pulls back and looks into my eyes. He's got such amazing eyes. So many colors. "What's stopped you from killing yourself?"

I answer boldly. "Same thing that's stopping you."

He shakes his head. "I can't leave my brother."

"Okay. I know what's waiting for me when I die. Suicides are probably given worse deals than others. Purgatory will be bad enough." I sigh.

Sam fingers my hair. "A reaper told me and Dean that they will put us in the void when we die. No heaven, hell or purgatory. Just a big void of vast nothingness."

"Why?!" I'm shocked.

Sam grins. "Because Dean killed Death. There are the four horsemen of the apocalypse. War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. The other three have been incapacitated because we stole their powers. We ended the apocolypse by ending them. Killing Death was not part of the plan until Death told Dean to kill me or he would kill me. So, Dean used Death's scythe to kill Death instead."

"Your brother must really love you. You're lucky to have him." I look at Sam with curiosity.

Sam's looking at his fingers in my hair. "I am lucky. I suppose."

I'm fascinated by this brave man and his brother. "So, why are you in bed with a vampire and risking your brother finding us? Wouldn't he be displeased?" I can't help but touch his face. Watch his eyes and listen to the change in the beating of his heart. I've touched on a sensitive subject.

His eyes flare as he looks at me. "I don't care if he finds out. This is my life, not his." He's sounding agitated.

"Are you being rebellious? Doing this because it's taboo?" I'm remaining very calm.

"No. I'm not doing anything wrong Julie. What am I doing that's so taboo?" He's calming down some. Eyes not so wide.

I smile. "Nothing at all Sam." I kiss him. It's a soft gentle kiss.

He looks into my eyes afterward and I can see a yearning starting to burn in his eyes. I have to decide. Do I stop this and get away from him or continue and let this yearning turn into a flame that will consume him and me both?

Sam pulls me closer and kisses me like I haven't been kissed in decades. His large hands cradling my head and hips to his body. His lips move perfectly over mine. Sucking at my bottom lip. I taste his lips and tongue as it gently brushes over mine. Soon we are kissing with more heated passion.

He moans and I feel his hardness press against me. I'm not sure I'm healed enough for sex right now, but I understand his need. His desire.

I gasp and he takes a deep breath. I kiss his jaw and hold his head to my neck as I reach down into his shorts and boxers. I wrap my fingers around his growing erection. He gasps. "Julie..."

Quietly I whisper as I slowly stroke his cock. "Shhh. It's okay. I want to give you some relief. A little pleasure."

He nods as I continue to stroke his length. He's got his arms around me and his head against mine. My hand is between us as I work his cock.

He thrusts some into my hand. His heart sounds so amazing as it pounds faster and faster. My other hand holds his head with my fingers in his scalp, massaging the back of his head and neck as he gasps for air. He moans his pleasure and sometimes whispers my name. The sweet kisses on my neck and cheek make me sigh.

I feel his cock swell in my hand. He's close. It's slick with precum and I've picked up my speed. I whisper, "Cum for me Sam."

His whole body tenses up. He grips me to him so tight as he spills his seed all over my hand and in his boxers. His grunts and moans of pleasure are like music. His heart beating out of his chest against mine is heaven.

He looks at my face and my fangs are out. I try hiding it, but can't. "I'm sorry."

He turns my face toward him. "No. Don't be sorry. Even like this, I think you're beautiful."

I grin. "You're still high on your orgasm."

He smiles and I love his dimples. His eyes have more blue to them. My fangs finally recede. He touches my face. "I'm high on you and your unconditional acceptance of me. You're amazing Julie." He kisses me. A really amazing kiss.

I happily sigh as he gets up. I start to follow.

He holds up his hand toward me. "No, wait there."

He soon returns with a warm washcloth for me to clean my hand. He then grabs fresh clothes for himself and takes a fast shower.

He returns to my bedside fresh and very content. The smile on his face speaks volumes. He kisses my forehead. "I'm going to get some food. I'll be back quickly. Do you need anything?"

I shake my head as I remain curled up in bed. He leaves and I fall into a quiet slumber.


	2. A Bit Excited

I wake up in our hotel room and it's about 4pm. Sam's on his computer at the small table. I groan as I attempt to sit up. Sam asks, "Are you in any pain. Be honest."

I nod. "Can you please help me stand up?"

He takes my hand and I stand up fluidly. No kinks or anything like that. I'm still sore inside.

"What did they cut you with?" Sam's face shows real concern.

My mind goes back to the rape. "Several things. They slashed my chest and cut off my nipples with a straight razor. They raped me and then got creative. One used a double barrel shotgun to rape me. The other used a large jagged knife inside me. When you walked in, I was being sodomized. They were taking turns." I just feel so cold saying these things like they happened to somebody else.

Sam wraps me in his arms and just holds me. As comforting as his embrace is, I need blood. "Sam. I need to feed."

He steps back. "Okay. You can have my blood again."

I shake my head.

He nods. "It's okay. I'm not anemic."

"I will weaken you Sam. You will be tired and literally drained." I place my hand on his cheek. "Why would you let me do that to you?"

He just grins. "I want to help. I like you. If you're strong, I can be weak a day or two. Right? You'll stay and make sure I'm okay."

I think a bit on this. "Okay, but then I should move on. When will you meet up with your brother?"

"Last text I got he told me to give him 3 days with zero contact. He's working with another hunter. That was yesterday. I should hear from him tomorrow or the day after."

I kiss him. My hand in his hair and the other pulling his body close to mine. The kiss is intense. I back away swiftly when my fangs almost pierce him. "Sorry. Sometimes it's difficult to control. Especially injured."

He removes his sweatpants and lays on the bed in only his boxers. He's starting to get hard as he watches me looking at him.

I get on the bed between his legs and lick at his femoral artery. His cock swells to full attention. He pulls it out and starts masturbating. "I hope you don't mind. I find that you licking and sucking on my thigh is a real turn on."

I smile. "Most men find blood letting to be sexually satisfying. It's perfectly normal in my opinion." I'm so horny watching him give himself gratification. Fuck. The slight gasps he makes and small strokes of his large dick. Hell, I haven't even started yet.

I lick the artery again and Sam moans loudly. Dammit! I lick up toward his groin. He makes more yummy noises. "Mmmm." I finally nick the artery and start sucking at it.

He arches his back and strokes his long thick cock. The blood in his body is pumping hard and fast. It fills my mouth quickly and I'm drinking him down. He tastes fabulous. I can't get enough.

I watch for a bit as he strokes his cock and watches me with his memorizing gaze.

He gasps then grunts. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

I hold the artery closed and place my lips to the head of his cock. Careful to keep my fangs away. He cums and I swallow down his seed just like I did his blood. I pull back and I'm drunk on his blood and cum.

Sam is breathing heavy. I place my hand on his chest. His heart isn't pounding as hard as it should be. It's still beating, but I know I drank too much. "Sam? Sam are you okay?"

He looks at me and smiles. "That was the best orgasm I've had in years."

I sigh with a touch of relief. "I drank more of your blood than I should have. I'm sorry."

He reaches out a hand and cups my face. "Don't be. I'll be fine."

I check the wound I made. It's not bleeding.

Sam has juice in the small fridge. I get it and force him to drink it. I cover him up with a blanket.

He asks me how I feel. I think about it. I remove my t-shirt. My breasts are back to normal. Small pink lines remain where I was slashed. My nipples are pink and have completely returned. "I think I'm completely healed now Sam. All thanks to you."

He smiles. "You are so beautiful. Stunningly beautiful."

I crawl under the covers with him. I cuddle up to his chest. "Get some sleep. Make more blood so you can be stronger and I can lose this guilt I'm carrying."

He kisses me softly. "Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~

While Sam's sleeping, I take his car and some cash. I find a 24 hour grocery and buy him some fresh fruit, juice and a salad with baby spinach. I also buy some grilled chicken and 2 small salad dressings, Ranch and Italian. He needs this to help him get stronger.

I look frumpy in his baggy shorts and t-shirt that's too big, but my clothes are shredded and I can't buy any clothes with his money.

On the way back I spot a 24 hour laundry mat. I go inside and find a box marked "Lost Items". I rummage through and find a shirt and jeans that will fit me. I even grab some unmatched socks.

I return to the motel and put everything in the fridge.

I'm fully dressed and feeling happy as I lay next to Sam. His breathing has been steady and his heart rate is strong.

He wakes up and smiles at me. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30 in the morning. You've slept about 14 hours." I'm all smiles.

He's surprised. "Really? I slept that long?"

He grabs his cell phone and checks it. "Shit!" He looks at me. "Did my phone ring while I was asleep?"

"Not while I was here." I bite my bottom lip with worry.

"Did you go somewhere?" He looks me over with curiosity and sees I'm in different clothing.

I nod as I get him an apple juice and show him the tiny fridge. He can see it is full from where he is sitting.

"I went to get you some fresh food to help you get your strength back faster. I also stopped at a laundry mat and took these clothes from the lost items bin." I look at him now. "I hope you're not mad at me."

He shakes his head. "I'm not mad at you. It's just that I missed a call from Dean. I need to call him back."

He gets up and heads for the bathroom first. He comes back to bed and dials his brother on his cell phone.

I pretend to not pay attention.

They discuss that Dean is still in Colorado. Whatever he's hunting is taking longer than expected. Sam asked if Dean needed his help. Dean tells him they have 3 hunters on it and that's too many for his liking. If another hunter shows up, Dean's leaving. It's not worth getting killed because "there are too many cooks in the kitchen". Sam listens to Dean gripe for another several minutes. Dean asks if Sam got to visit dad's old buddy. Sam lies. Says all is good. They get off the phone and Sam tosses it on the nightstand.

He sits with his head in his hands. "I hate lying to him. If I tell him the truth. That I had to kill Jasper and Kyle because they were raping a vampire, his next question will be about the vampire. I'm not even sure that my brother would approve of me choosing to kill them to save you. I don't need his approval. I also don't need his ridicule." He looks over at where I'm sitting.

I'm sitting on the opposite side of the other bed with my back to the headboard. My legs are crossed and my hands are in my lap.

"Why are you over there?" Sam's face shows concern.

I don't answer. I can't even look at him. I'm afraid I might cry.

"Was it because I raised my voice? Sounded angry?" Sam looks like a small boy and that's saying something since he's such a big man. "I apologize. I promise you I'm not angry. You need to know I'd never hurt you. You could have taken my life yesterday while feeding on me and I would have let you."

I look at him after what he just said. Is he trying to explain, in some wierd way, how docile he truly is? Or something else? "Why would you have "let me" take your life?"

He approaches me slowly. He climbs on the bed and sits next to me. "Because I believed that you wouldn't kill me. I don't believe you have it in you to kill me any more than I have it in me to kill you."

I'm still confused. "Why do you think this?"

He grins. "Because of this." He pulls me into his arms and kisses me. A deep possessive kiss. I grip the hair at the back of his head as we kiss. He has his hands splayed over my back. Our mouths are perfect together. How one so young can kiss so perfectly is mind blowing.

When we take a breath his heart is hammering strong. Music to my ears. "You need to eat something. I got you fresh fruit and a salad."

His eyes are big. "Seriously!"

"Well yeah. You need..."

He kisses me like I just bought him a new car. He's crazy!

"Most people go out and buy fast food." He makes a face.

"That crap will kill you." I'm also making a face.

He kisses me again.

"Go eat! You silly man." I push him away.

While he eats, I take a shower. I make sure everything is healed. Happily it is. I so want to share myself with Sam.

I come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me.

Sam is just throwing away his trash and cleaning up. He turns to look at me.

My long blonde hair is up to keep it from getting wet. I let it down first. I shake my wavy hair out and then I let the towel drop.

Sam's jaw drops next. He stands up and removes his shirt while walking toward me. He drops his boxers and his cock is already quite hard. He stands in front of me and never takes his eyes off mine. He places both of his hands on my cheeks and kisses me. His hands are trembling slightly. His kiss is sweet and soft. He looks back into my eyes. I can see right into his soul. His voice is deep and full of desire. "Show me what it means to make love. Bring out the passion in me that's been hidden for so long."

I wrap my arms around him and he holds me tight. "I was going to ask that of you." His heart is beating fast. I pull his lips to mine for a kiss. He's eager and devours my lips and tongue. I push back. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

He does. He takes several deep breaths. He smiles at me while his arm is still around my waist. "You excite me."

I smile. "As you do me." My fingers move over his broad chest. "We need to move slow and calm. I'm a vampire. If I get too excited, I can hurt you." I look at his face for his reaction. He seems calm and just as ready to proceed as I am.

"I understand, but I'm not afraid." He kisses me again and this time it's a slow deep kiss. I savor it. Our hands move from touching faces to skimming over our backs and in our hair.

He grips my butt cheek and pulls me up against his cock. I gasp. "Sam. Take me to bed."

I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he lifts me up. His large hands gripping my ass cheeks. I moan at the feeling of his cock against my wet core. He pauses to just thrust his hips slightly while his cock is nestled between my nether lips. The head of his dick rubbing my clit just right. I gasp. "Don't stop." He keeps going as he lowers his head to kiss me. "Oh Sam!"

"GAAHH!"

He lets me down onto my feet. I look at Sam's face and he's in pain. I see blood on my finger tips and realize I've clawed him. "SAM! Oh my god." I look at his back. On the left side of his shoulder, near his neck, are 4 gashes left by my claws.

I rush to the bathroom and get a warm washcloth. I clean it up. He already has a first aid kit out. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

He grins. He takes my hand and kisses it. "I'm not. You're passionate and I'm okay."

I use antiseptic and bandage his wounds.

He gets up and walks to the bed. He sits down and holds his hand out to me. I walk into his arms.

My fingers in his hair as he kisses my chest. His mouth finding my nipple. Sucking and nibbling at it. His hand reaches between my legs. His fingers rub my very wet clit while he teases my nipples back and forth. "Mmm. Sam."

He stands up and lays me on the bed. He kneels on the floor and pulls my legs over his shoulders before spreading me open and licking me. His tongue is very talented.

"That feels so good." He licks and sucks my clit. His tongue explores the opening of my vagina. "Ahh. yes." He gets as deep as he possibly can.

He pauses to look into my eyes. "You like this?"

"Oh yes. Don't stop." He starts sucking my clit and brings me to full orgasm. My whole body shakes as I cry out his name. "Sam!"

He smiles up at me as I catch my breath. I sit up and kiss him. I love tasting myself on his lips and tongue. I gasp, "I need you inside me."

He pushes me back on the bed and hovers over me. I wrap myself around him while we kiss. I reach between us and guide his cock toward my entrance. "Make love to me Sam. You can't get me pregnant and I can't get or give any diseases."

He looks into my eyes. His eyes are dilated and full of love. He slowly sinks inside me and completely fills me up. "That's it Sam. You feel so good."

He moves slowly at first and then starts needing more. His thrusting is perfect. I control my urges to claw his shoulders or back. He's kissing my neck and jaw. His lips press to mine as I start having an orgasm. He moans and pulls out. I'm winded. "Sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He kisses me sweetly. "No. I pulled out in time." He's also a bit out of breath as he thrusts back inside me.

"YES! So good!" I grip him to me as he thrusts hard and deep. He kisses my neck and shoulder.

"You feel so good Julie." He pants close to my ear as he fists my hair.

I moan as he keeps making love to me perfectly. "I'm cumming again!"

Sam pulls out just as my walls clamp down hard with my orgasm. "Oh shit yes! So good Sam!"

He's breathing really hard. His heart is beating so fast. I place my hand against his chest just so I can feel the beating of his heart. He starts thrusting into me again hard and fast. "Cum for me Sam."

He looks into my eyes and I know they're vampire red. My fangs are out. I must be scary as hell, but Sam doesn't falter in the slightest. He kisses my cheek and then buries his head against my shoulder. "I'm gonna cum Julie!" He bites my shoulder as he cums. He doesn't break the skin. He thrusts deep inside me as he fills me with his seed. I even hear him growl a bit.

I find this to be such an incredible turn on that I cum again forcing his cock out of me along with his mess. I cry out Sam's name and hold him to me. It was all I could do not to bite Sam when he bit me, but I absolutely loved being bit by him.

We kiss all over each other while holding one another tight. We finally relax and end up on our backs side-by-side. Sam has our laced fingered hands up against his chest.

He finally says something. "You have made it so I'll never want to have sex with anyone but you ever again."

I laugh. "I guess I'm honored. I never thought I'd be that good." I look at Sam and he has hearts in his eyes for me. "You were amazing yourself. Not many men can give a woman four amazing orgasms."

He kisses the back of my hand. "And I'm just a plain ol' human that did that."

Men and their pride.

I start thinking about the future. How Sam's human and needs to stay that way. How I need to get back on animal blood. How Sam's brother would never approve of Sam being with me. How humans and vampires never mix. It would be like a tiger dating a house cat. Sure their both cats, but one would clearly want to eat the other. I can't sentence Sam to the hell I'm in or the afterlife of purgatory. No.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam pulls me onto his chest and kisses me. I fake a smile as a single tear betrays me. He kisses it away. "Talk to me Julie."

I clear my throat. "I should leave tonight."

Sam looks hurt. "Why? I thought we were doing fine."

"Sam, unless you know of a cure for vampirism or you're ready to be a vampire, we won't be able to survive together." I'm in tears.

Sam looks away. "Don't say that. You could come back with me. Dean will accept you. I can research Men of Letters files and possibly come up with a cure. Just give me a chance." He cups my cheek pleading with me. "Give us a chance."

"I'm so tired of this life Sam. Living for that next drop of blood. Running from hunters and other vampires. The worst part is the immortality. Everyone I love has died. Everyone I meet, like you, I will have the sorrow of attending your funeral. I'm tired of being surrounded by death Sam. Nothing in my life is permanent except me and my need for blood. If there was a way I could rest like sleeping beauty for 20 years, I'd do it. I've never heard of a case of a vampire going to ground for decades then coming back. All I've got to look forward to is more death and ultimately purgatory. Even there I will be fighting for my life. It never ends." My head falls to his chest as I weep.

He holds me. His hand caressing my head to his chest as his jaw presses to the top of my head. I feel wanted and loved.

I hear a car pull up outside the motel room with a large motor. Sam suddenly yells, "Oh shit!"


	3. Ouija Believe This?

Sam jumps up from the bed we just made love in. "Quick! Get dressed!"

I start scrambling for my clothes. "What is it Sam?" I have my shirt on and I'm pulling on my Jeans.

Sam has his boxers on and is pulling a pair of jeans out of a dresser drawer. He slides them on. "It's my brother!"

I'm dressed. "Oh shit!" I look for my shoes and put them on quickly.

Sam just gets his shirt on as Dean is knocking at the door.

Sam heads for the door when I smell it. "Wait!"

Sam looks at me confused. "What?"

"Blood Sam. Your brother's bleeding." My fangs are out.

Dean knocks again louder. His voice is strained "Come on Sammy! Open up!"

Sam hands me his car keys. "Go get me some Jack Daniels and first aid supplies like stuff for sutures and sterilization. I'll get him cleaned up best I can before you return. Okay?"

I nod.

As soon as Sam opens the door and Dean stumbles into Sam's arms. I Slip past Dean and out the door.

Sam yells toward me, "Hurry back!"

I yell as I get into his Camaro, "I will Sam!"

~~~~~~~~~~

I was able to sneak into a medical supply company and snag some suture kits, sterile gloves, betadine, gauze, tape, etc. I also bought a big bottle of Jack with the money Sam gave me.

I returned to the hotel room after only being gone 20 minutes. I'm curious as to what Sam told his brother about me.

I get to the door and Sam's already there opening it. He lets me in. "It's pretty bad Julie. He got shot."

Dean's unconcious and laid out on the bed closest to the door. His chest bare and a bullet wound evident to his left chest at his shoulder. Sam did clean him up and the wound is only seeping.

"I gotta get the bullet out." Sam sounds so small.

I hand him the two bags of stuff I brought in with me. "I'll do it."

Sam sets the bags on the table and starts going through them. "I can do it. I'm just not sure he's going to survive if I pull it out."

I see the knife that Dean carries on his belt. I pull it out and hand it to Sam. "Sterilize this."

I sterilize my hands then put on sterile gloves. He does the same and hands me the sterilized knife.

We both hover over Dean. I turn Dean's head toward Sam. I cover his wound with betadine then use the knife to pry the bullet out of Dean's chest. Dean's heartbeat is slow and shallow. It never picks up. I listen for it to increase telling me he has regained consciousness or decrease telling me he's dying.

There's plenty of blood, but my fangs stay hidden. Sam is right there with towels soaking up the blood as it comes out. I'm concentrating really hard on finding this bullet and not nicking any major arteries. FINALLY!! "I got it." It falls from his wound and Sam catches it.

I step away and Sam takes over. He sterilizes and sutures the wound closed.

I take the knife to the sink and remove my gloves. I then leave the motel room.

I just stand outside and let the cool clean air fill my lungs.

Soon Sam is outside standing next to me. I just look into his eyes and he quickly wraps his arms around me. I hold him. "I know Sam. Don't give up." My hand runs through his hair.

We stand outside like this for, I'm not sure how long. It felt good to just peacefully be connected with this beautiful soul in such a quiet way.

We finally both go back inside. Sam had opened the window so the room could air out. With the heater fan on full blast, the smell of blood and disinfectant has pretty much cleared out. He closes the window and returns the heater back to it's normal setting.

I listen to Dean's heart. It's slow and weak. Sam touches his brother's forehead. "Come on Dean. Wake up."

"You checked him everywhere for any other wounds." I'm concerned.

Sam nods. "He only had the bullet wound, a few bruises and minor scratches. While you were getting supplies he passed out. I couldn't revive him. I cleaned him up completely and he only has the one bullet wound."

"I'm just curious." I walk back outside and go to Dean's car. It's unlocked and it's just as I suspected. The front seat is covered with blood. All the way down to the floorboard. There are 2 flannel shirts soaked with blood on the passanger side floorboard.

I go back inside and find Sam in Dean's bed. He's combing his fingers through his brother's hair and talking to him. I feel so bad for him.

Sam looks up at me with questioning eyes. I explain, "His car is covered with blood. There's 2 shirts soaked with blood in the floorboard. If he drove himself from Colorado and bled the whole way..." I just shake my head.

"My brother's a fighter. He'll pull through." Sam sounds like he's trying to convince himself more so than me.

I take my shoes off and get into the other bed. I decide I will get some rest for now. I curl up under the blanket and doze off listening to Sam as he tells his brother all the reasons why he has to get better. Most important being to protect his little brother. How interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Julie."

I'm shaken from my sleep. It's still daytime and I usually sleep during these hours, but due to my age, I've gotten so I can go long periods of time without sleep. Unless I'm injured of course.

"Julie. Dean won't wake up. It's been over 5 hours now. I'm worried." Sam looks bad. His hair's a mess. He still hasn't fully recovered from the blood I drank. His eyes are a bit sunken.

"Let me check on him." I get up and head to Dean's bedside. His heart rate hasn't improved. He looks so pale. Dark circles under his eyes. I touch his hand and it's not as warm as it should be. I look toward Sam. "He needs blood Sam."

Sam's distraught. "I can't take him to a hospital as a gunshot victim. Too many questions."

"I can get some. I have access at the hospital here." Sam gives me his blood type and I retrieve 4 bags. 2 for Dean and 2 for me. I drink one on the way back to the motel.

I return with the blood and an I.V. set up. As I enter the motel room, a full bottle of juice barely misses my head. "What the hell?!"

Sam gives me a small grin. "I-I-I-I've been talking with Dean."

A book launches off the table for my head. I have vampire reflexes and catch it before it hits me.

Sam yells, "Dean! Cut it out! She's trying to help you."

The Ouija planchet on the board between the brothers on the bed starts moving. It spells out "DONT NEED VAMP HELP"

Sam sighs. In his sweet charming voice, Sam speaks to his brother, "Please Dean. For me. She's a nurse. Just relax and let her help you."

After several moments of silence the planchet moves "FINE".

I move beside Dean and start setting up the I.V. in his arm. I get the blood going.

Sam smiles. "Dean said a reaper was after him, but he was able to shake it some how. I told him about you and he wasn't happy."

The planchet moves on it's own again "YOU DONT NEED HER SAM".

Sam picks up the planchet and holds it in his hand. "I may not need Julie, but I care about her Dean. You need to just think about how I feel and what I may want. I want to try and find a real cure or way to lift the curse, if it's a curse. If I can cure Julie and make her human again, then think of all the other lives we could save instead of kill? The lives we save that they might kill? I'm not asking you to like her. I'm just asking you to let me like her and try to help her."

Sam sets the planchet back on the board. It moves on it's own to the word "YES".

We both smile at each other.

After a long time of silence, the planchet moves again as I change the empty bag of blood for a full one. Dean spells out "YOU HAD SEX WITH A VAMP SAM".

Sam looks at me and the blush on his cheeks is gorgeous. "I'd do it again."

I bite my bottom lip as he smiles.

A book flies across the room and hits his back before he can move out of it's way. Sam throws his arms up. "Dean! Enough man!"

Dean spells out "IM DONE" and then the board flips over on it's own.

Sam picks it up and puts it on the table with the planchet.

I wrap my arms around Sam's back. "I'm sorry you're having problems with him. Maybe I should just go."

He turns and faces me. "No. Stay until he wakes up at least." He moves his hand over my hair. "Please."

I sigh. "Okay." I want to kiss him, but don't want another book to hit his head.

He takes my hand and we step outside. He pushes me against the side of the soda vending machine and we kiss. He's pressed up against me. My hands gripping his firm ass as his hands move over my body. Damn his tongue is sinful. Just sinful.

We stop and are out of breath. He's so hard it must be painful. "I wish I could help you with that."

He looks over at his brother's Impala. "It's got a huge back seat. It's dark. No one's looking."

I bite my lip. "It's full of your brother's blood."

Sam's face falls. "Oh yeah. My car's too small."

I smile. "Not that small."

I pull him to his car. He uses his clicker and it unlocks. We get in the small back seat.

We kiss for a moment as I unbutton and unzip his pants. I pull them down a bit along with his boxers. I stroke his hardened length and take some time to appreciate it's beauty as I lick and tease. His dick is curved just slightly to the right and toward his abs. It's over 8 inches long at least. It's also got some girth. The circumcised head of his cock is perfectly shaped. The crown has a lavender color and a nice edge around it that hits my g-spot amazingly well when we had sex earlier. My tongue licks around this edge now and Sam moans. I lick the slit and he thrusts toward my tongue gasping.

Precum emits from the slit and I use it as well as my saliva to stroke his cock. Sam's head goes back and I lick at his throat until he leans forward. My tongue travels over his jaw and chin and finally our lips meet. We kiss while I jerk that pretty cock of his.

His hand slides into my pants and he rubs my clit. "Fuck Sam."

I get on my knees and start sucking Sam's cock while he rubs my clit. In no time I'm cumming against his fingers. My body trembling.

I suck and tease his cock and finally get my reward. Sam grips my hair tight with both hands. He forces my head down on his dick. It's deep in my throat when he explodes. His cum shoots and I swallow as I feel his cock throbbing in the back of my throat. He thrusts a couple times before releasing me.

I sit up gasping for air.

He looks over at me with a very freshly fucked look on his face. He pants, "I hope I wasn't too rough."

I shake my head and grin. "I liked it. We should go check on your chump brother."

Sam laughs a good laugh. His dimples are gorgeous.

We get inside and Dean's still the way we left him. The bag of blood is empty. I listen to his heart. It's a little stronger, but not much better. I remove the empty bag and put up a bag of saline.

Sam smacks Dean's face. "Wake up! You're mad at me for being with a vampire? Well I'm mad at you for getting shot. You're an idiot Dean. You said there were plenty of hunters there. You should have just left." I can tell Sam wants to get into an argument with Dean, but can't. How can you argue with a man that's unconcious?

There's a groan. "Fuck you bitch."

Sam's eyes light up. "Dean! Oh thank god!" He hugs his brother's head. Dean pats his back with his good arm.

Sam smiles."Jerk."

Dean snorts.

Dean looks over at me and then back at Sam. "Really?"

Sam just runs his hand through his own hair.

"I'm going to go for a walk and let you two talk. I'll be back in about thirty minutes or so." I leave them to it.

It's 9pm. I walk to the local diner and order breakfast to go. Waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon. Three coffees. I can't eat, but I can sip on coffee. I'm sure it doesn't taste the same to me as it does to humans, but I like the warmth of it.

I get back and they are still talking, but are in a good mood. No one is shouting or throwing anything.

Dean no longer has the I.V. in his arm. He perks up. "I smell coffee."

I smile. "I brought you boys breakfast and coffee."

Sam gets up and gives me a chaste kiss. He then goes about the task of serving his brother his meal in bed.

I take my coffee and sit on the other bed.

Dean looks at me. "Sam says you're over 500 years old."

"I am." I sip my coffee.

He is sitting up painfully against the headboard of the bed. "Ah! Sorry. It must have been difficult surviving all these years."

I'm a bit sad when I think of my past. "It has been. Like I told Sam. I would rather have died centuries ago, but purgatory awaits. This is better than that."

Dean swallows his bite. "I understand that, what I'm curious about is how you've survived so long."

I answer honestly. "I've found humans who sympathize with my condition. In the distant past, I would feed from them. Over the last few centuries I've grown accustomed to bovine blood. I usually find a human farmer who allows me to feed from his stock in exchange for working on his farm. At night I literally keep wolves and foxes from his livestock and help with other chores. Fence repair for instance. I can see in the dark and can do this while the farmer sleeps."

Dean seems to understand that even though my existence has been not of my chosing, I have learned to coexist and not become a savage like most of the vampires he sees.

He sets his fork down. "Answer honestly. When was the last time you killed a human while feeding?"

I answer immediately. "June 5th, 1887. He was my husband. He had end stage pancreatic cancer. He was in a lot of physical pain."

Tears are falling yet again for another loved one that died in my arms. "He begged me to put him out of his misery. The morphine was shutting down his mind and he hated it, but the pain was so intense. Bleeding him would be like going to sleep. He wanted to die this way. Peacefully." I break down into a sob remembering Charles as his eyes were so empty after he was gone. I wanted him back so badly and hated myself for what I had done.

Sam is right beside me and holding me. I'm weeping like a child and feel foolish. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He kisses my forehead.

Dean looks at us. "I'm sorry for your loss." He gets up and heads for the bathroom.

I look into Sam's eyes. "He hates me."

Sam shakes his head. "I don't. You're very special and in my eyes you're amazing."

I grin. "You're amazing Sam."

Dean comes back in and sits down on the bed. He looks at Sam. "I need to shower. Will you cover this so I can." He's touching his wound.

Sam tends to his brother. Dean's shoulder must be hurting if he can't do it himself. I guess that's understandable.

Dean heads for the shower after grabbing a change of clothes from his duffle.

Once in the shower, I ask Sam, "Did you tell Dean about the hunters you killed?"

I'm standing by the table at the front door. Sam wraps his arms around me and pecks my lips. "Yes. I told him the whole story while you were at the diner. I told him you recovered by feeding on bovine blood. I won't tell him you fed on my blood."

"Oh. There's a spare bag of blood in the cooler in the car. I brought it for Dean just in case. It looks like he won't need it."

Sam looks like he's thinking. "You want me to get rid of it or do you want it?"

"You know I want it. I should get back on bovine though." My stomach growls.

Sam sighs. "Go drink it fast. Toss the bag in the dumpster. Not the trash near here."

I quickly leave and take care of it. By the time I return the guys have the room packed and are ready to check out.

Sam cleaned up Dean's car earlier. Dean notices and quietly thanks Sam for doing it.

Sam hands me the keys to his Camaro. "Follow me."

I smile. "Can do."

Sam drives Dean in his Impala and we go to their bunker in Lebanon, Kansas.

It's an eight hour road trip. We arrive just as the sun is coming up at 6am. Perfect timing. My eyes and skin couldn't take daytime driving.

We park in the garage.

Once inside Dean gets in my face. "Here's the rules: 1. Stay out of my room. 2. No drinking human blood and that includes him." Dean points at Sam. "3. You never touch my car unless I ask you to. 4. No blood of any kind in our fridge. Use a cooler or get a mini fridge. I don't want to see it or see you drinking it. 5. If I see you vamp out, I will kill you. Are we clear?"

Dean seems very full of testosterone and full of anger toward vampires. "Crystal."

Sam's livid. "You give Benny a pass, but I guess he's the only vampire to ever exist that has a human heart?"

Dean looks at Sam like Sam's a child. "Don't start with me Sam. I'd set the same rules for Benny if he were here." Dean turns to walk away and collapses on the ground.

"DEAN!" Sam runs to pick him up. I help Sam get him into a chair in the library.

Sam gets him a bottled water from the fridge.

Dean sips on the water.

I suggest, "You need to eat something. You didn't finish your food at the motel and I know you only had a snack on the road."

Dean gives me a dirty look.

"I'm a R.N. and I've been to medical school. Granted it was back in the 1700's when female doctors were frowned upon. So, I just stuck with nursing. And yes, doing so has made my will power stronger. I'm able to resist the urge to drink human blood because I'm around it as a nurse. I just have to stay fed on bovine blood and stay uninjured myself."

I turn away and throw my arms up. "I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you or trying to justify myself. I didn't chose this."

I look at Sam. "I want a cure so bad, but not at the cost of causing a rift between the two of you and maybe causing your brother to become injured worse. It's not worth it."

I start heading toward the stairs that lead toward the bunker exit.

Sam asks, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

Sam runs up to me. "You can't. It's broad daylight. At least wait until nightfall and I'll take you to the bus station and get you a ticket to wherever you want to go."

I look at Dean who's not looking at us. "Okay fine. For now, just point me to a room I can sleep in till nightfall."

Sam leads me to a room. Once we're alone inside he closes the door. "Please don't leave." He kisses me.

I push his chest and force him to back up. "It's better if I go. You know that it is."

He doesn't argue. He just turns and leaves.

I lay down on the bed and cry myself to sleep.


	4. Road Trip

I wake up and feel arms around me and it feels nice. Sam's slow steady breath's at the back of my neck and I can hardly breath because in this moment I realize I love Sam. I don't know his whole life story or every single quirk about him, but I know enough that I need him.

It's not a want or desire. I need his arms around me every day. I need to hear his voice. I need to know he's okay. I need to hear his breathing and feel his heart beating against my chest. I need his laughter and thoughtful words. He's such a strong, intelligent and amazing person.

How can I just walk away? Even if it's for his own good.

Would me leaving him now really be good for him? My whole being hurts with the thought of leaving and crushing him like that. It would kill me. I might as well go to purgatory if I can't stay here.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam kisses my neck.

How could he tell I was awake? Did my breathing change? "I'm thinking about you, my sweet Sam."

I feel his smile as his lips move over the back of my neck. "Oh yeah? What about me?"

I turn in his arms and look into those amazing eyes of his. "I'm not sure I can leave you."

"You're not?" Sam looks confused.

I know I'm blushing and that's saying something for a vampire my age. "I believe I've fallen for you in a way that's detrimental to my wellbeing."

Sam smiles. "Really?"

I smile. "Yes. It seems I've come to the conclusion that I can't exist without you as part of my life. Therefore, if I were to leave I would cease to be no more. So, either I stay and remain with you or I shall cease to exist and take my part in purgatory."

Sam grips my arms with both of his hands. "I won't let you die. Never!"

"Sam. We all must die some day." My voice is calm.

He holds me to his chest. "You're mine Julie and I'm not letting you go. You hear me. Not ever."

"It pleases me to hear you say that." I melt in his embrace.

"I'm going to find a cure. You wait and see." He kisses me and I go from melting to scolding fire.

He's on top of me and I wrap my legs around him. My hands move up under his shirt and over his back as we kiss. His heart sounds faster. I love how it sounds along with his heavier breathing. All tell tale signs of how much he wants me. Needs me.

I pull his shirt off. His nipples are hard as I run my fingers over his chest. "I want you inside me Sam. I need to feel you."

He kisses my neck while removing my jeans. I unbutton and unzip his at the same time. We get our clothing off between kisses and nips of flesh.

No other foreplay. Sam is hard and I guide his length straight where I need it most. As he sinks himself inside of me, I hold his hair back from his face and look into his eyes. "I love you Sam."

His face is full of wonder and passion. This incredible human being that's only mine to experience in such a personal way. His eyes dilated with a hunger for me. His heart beating so hard in his chest because he knows what he's feeling is real and will be a part of him forever. I hear what I know his body is already telling me. "I love you too, Julie."

His lips crash into mine as our bodies make love. He feels so good inside me. Like he was made to be a part of me. His lips press along my neck and jaw as he continually draws one orgasm out of me after another. Like waves in an ocean. I concentrate to keep my legs from crushing his ribs. He makes sure to back out as each of my orgasms begin so he doesn't get hurt. We are like music together.

My fangs are out and I can't contol that. I feel the hunger for his blood, but bury that deep inside me. That I can control.

His breath falters and his rhythm slips. I look into his eyes. "I want to watch you lose yourself in my arms."

His eyes stay on mine as his orgasm takes hold. He sees past my red vampire eyes and sees me. He sees my love for him.

Several deep thrusts and his face is one of complete ecstasy. His jaw relaxed and mouth open. His brow knitted and eyelids heavy. His breath caught in that moment of realease. Pupils blown and eyes the color of the ocean and the golden sun. He finally gasps for breath and says my name like it's sacred to him. His lips find mine and his kiss is just what I need.

I do what I can to keep my fangs from his lips. He kisses me like my fangs aren't even there.

He looks into my eyes. With a smile he asks, "Are you good?" He licks his lips and looks so sexy doing it. "I'd be happy to give you more if you'd like."

I kiss him. "You are amazing. I'm beyond good." I do a cat like stretch of my body under his and he laughs some. "You have no idea, as a woman, how good that stretch feels after really good sex."

He moves so he's laying on his side. He tucks his arm under his head as he watches me. "Was that really good sex?"

I roll over onto my side facing him with my hand under my head. "You were there. You tell me."

He smiles. "That was incredible sex."

My fangs finally retract. I smile. "That was beyond incredible. Especially watching you shatter."

He looks confused. "Shatter?"

I smile. "It's like you shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and then came back together again while looking into my eyes."

He touches my hair. "I love you."

I take his hand in mine. "Then find a cure so we can truly find our forever Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean Winchester hates me. I mean he really hates me. He's angry I didn't leave like I said I was going to. He thinks I'm using Sam. Stringing him along for some hidden agenda.

Sam is leaning against me in the kitchen. "Just ignore him. He won't do anything to you. I promise." He kisses my neck. I close my eyes and let the sensation of his lips exploring my flesh distract me. My fingers in his hair and my other hand holding his lower back.

"Please don't do that shit in here." Grumpy ass Dean speaks as he pours himself some coffee.

Sam lifts his head from my neck and kisses my lips just to spite Dean.

The microwave sounds. Sam leaves me and grabs his plate from the microwave. He gets his bottle of juice and I follow him past Dean toward the library.

It's been two days. Dean seems to be healing just fine, but Sam and his brother haven't been speaking to each other. Just rolled eyes from Sam and grumpy remarks from Dean.

Once seated Sam shakes his head. "I'm sorry my brother's such an ass. Maybe once I find this cure he'll treat you better."

I just shrug. Even if this is so, Dean has shown me his true colors. I'm not sure I could ever warm up to him.

Sam has 30 plus books all over the tables in the library. Some look interesting. I've been helping him research where I can. It's very difficult understanding a lot of this documentation, but Sam can read and grasp all of it. He's a genius whether he realizes it or not. A real Man of Letters.

"Is there any chance you have anything from the man that made you a vampire." Sam looks so hopeful.

"In Lexington, Kentucky I have a storage locker. His ashes are in an urn." I'm not really wanting to return to Lexington.

Sam nods and then realizes I'm not too happy. "Are you alright?"

"Just bad memories." I'm looking at his hands on the book in front of him.

He lifts my chin. "Let's go to this locker and you tell me about Lexington on the way." I just nod with a grin.

I take a shower and have myself ready to go.

Sam packed while I was showering and he goes to take his shower.

I'm in the library when Dean approaches me. "Can we talk?"

I'm not sure why Dean wants to say anything to me, but... "Sure."

Dean takes a seat across from me at the table where Sam usually sits. "Did Sam tell you he went to Stanford University?"

"He told me he was going to study law before his father disappeared and the two of you went in search for him. He told me about Lucifer and how he saved the world. Your brother's a hero." I'm not wanting to hear Dean tell me I'm not good enough for Sam. I already know this.

Dean places a picture of a woman on the table in front of me. She looks remarkably like me. She has my blonde curly hair and my blue eyes. "Who is she?"

Dean sighs. "She was the love of Sam's life. Jessica Moore. They were living together at Stanford. The demon that killed our mother killed her the same exact way. It devastated Sam because she would have been his wife. That's the reason he became a hunter. Not because our dad went missing. Sam and our dad had a falling out and he wanted nothing to do with hunting."

I look up from the picture and look into Dean's eyes.

"Sam wanted vengeance for her death. He got it and we continued on our mission to save people. We thought it's what our dead parents would want us to do. Jessica too." Dean seems somber as he talks about those who have died.

Sam walks in and sees Jessica's photo on the table in front of me. "What's that about?" He looks at Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes. "You don't see the resemblance?"

He looks at the photo and then at me. "So? It's just a coincidence."

Dean gets up. "You keep telling yourself that."

Sam gets into Dean's face. "I love Julie. Not because she reminds me of a dead lover, but because she loves me despite all my flaws and the evil that was poured into me as a baby. Maybe, my curse can't kill her like it's killed every woman I've ever loved. For once in my pathetic life, maybe I can find happiness Dean. Or is that asking too much?" Sam looks so hurt as he pushes his brother in the chest.

Dean does nothing and says nothing. He just looks at Sam and I can tell he feels sorry for Sam's pain. He wants to take it all back.

Sam grabs his duffle bag and heads toward the garage. He looks back at me. "I'll be in the car."

I look at Dean. "We're going to Lexington, Kentucky to get the ashes of my maker. Sam thinks he has a possibly way to cure me, but needs the ashes."

Dean does something that truly shocks me. He gives me a hug. "Please look out for him. I'm sorry for before."

I pat his back. "I promise he'll be safe."

Dean backs away. "He's the only family I have. There's no doubt in my mind he'll make you human again." Dean grins. "My brother never gives up once he sets his mind on something."

I grin back. "We'll be back as soon as we can. I'll make sure to call with updates, even if Sam doesn't."

Dean nods as I head out the door. He really loves his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's a 16 hour drive straight to Lexington, KY from Lebanon, KS. Sam drives fast in his sports car. He also has a radar detector on his dash.

While in the car I tell Sam why I'm not looking forward to seeing Lexington:

"Right after the Revolutionary War, I lived with a nest of vampires in Lexington. From 1792 to 1844 I was kept as a prisoner and sex slave of an evil vampire named James Flanagan. I escaped his cruelty with the help of a stranger."

"I found refuge on the outskirts of Lexington at the home of a wealthly elderly widow named Mrs. Stanton. I was able to become this woman's personal nurse. At night, while she slept, I would feed from her cattle. I felt somewhat safe with her."

"The Civil War came in 1861. Lexington, Kentucky remained neutral during the war. That's not to say we didn't see soldiers or skirmishes."

"The old widow Stanton took in wounded soldiers through out the war. I tended their wounds. Fortunately, I got some help from one Confederate soldier named Charles Jefferson Williams. He was a physician that joined the war when it began."

"Charles was originally from Mobile, Alabama. He had 2 brothers and no other family. He was 24 when he joined the Confederate army specifically to help wounded soldiers."

"The widow Stanton's home became a makeshift triage for wounded soldiers, both Confederate and Union."

"Somehow, during all this carnage, Charles and I fell in love. I even told him I was a vampire and I was so afraid he would leave me out of fear. I was blessed that he stayed and never showed any fear. He loved me more than anything in the world."

"Even with a war ongoing and soldiers needing attention, Charles asked me to be his wife. I said yes. We got married in a small church in 1863. There were a few witnesses, but mostly people from the widow's home. The widow Stanton was there too. I had never been more happy."

"The war ended in 1865. The widow allowed me and my husband to stay in her home. I continued to care for the widow as her nurse. Charles worked in town as a local physician."

"We lived happily for several years. In 1873 the widow passed away. She left me and Charles her home and all her worldly possessions. I was surprised, but happy to have a home of our own."

"The years I had with Charles were like heaven. No one bothered us and we lived in true peaceful bliss."

"In 1885 Charles started getting sick. He started progressively getting worse and I felt so helpless."

"A year later, I offered to turn my husband into a vampire. He was 45 years old. He'd be healed of his cancer and we could stay together forever. He understood what being a vampire meant. He understood purgatory awaited me someday and the same fate would be his if he said yes. So, he refused my offer. He just couldn't do it; and I couldn't blame him."

"June 5th, 1887 came. Charles was suffering greatly with end stage pancreatic cancer. The morphine was making him lose conciousness and he hated it. He wanted the suffering to be over with. He begged me to bleed him dry. Let him die by falling asleep in my arms peacefully."

"Charles, my sweet husband, finally got his wish. I ended his suffering by drinking his blood until his heart stopped beating. I instantly regretted doing it and wanted him to come back to life, but he was gone. I murdered the love of my life."

I stop speaking and quietly cry as I think about Charles. How many more times am I going to weep for him in my endless lifetime?

Sam takes my hand. "I'm so sorry Julie." He kisses the back of my hand while he continues driving. My gentle Sam.

I swallow my tears and continue my story:

"I couldn't take the pain of losing Charles. I grabbed a couple steamer trunks worth of possessions from the house. I fired all the help and told everyone to leave. Once everyone was gone and the livestock was sold, except for 2 horses and one cow; I burned the house to the ground."

Sam is shocked.

"I dug a grave under a giant oak tree and buried Charles. I carved his name into the tree and the date of his death, 6-5-1887. I also carved the words - Forever Loved."

Tears keep falling.

"I dug another hole not far from that tree. I buried one of the steamer trunks, wrapped in a waterproof tarp, deep in that hole. The steamer trunk includes my maker's urn, mine and my husband's wedding rings, personal items belonging to me and Charles that I wanted to keep."

I see a farm up ahead. It's very dark outside and hardly any cars on the road. "Can you pull off the road. I need to feed."

Sam pulls over and turns his hazard lights on. I give him a kiss before quickly exiting the car.

I run toward the cattle and quietly do what I must do.

I snagged Sam's cell phone. So, I take this opportunity to call Dean. I tell him how far out we are and that we are doing fine. I end the call by telling him I would call again later.

I return to Sam's car in less than 20 minutes from the time I left. I made sure to put Sam's phone back.

We've been driving for some time. We stop so Sam can eat. After that we refuel and hit the road for a few more hours.

I finish telling Sam my story of why I don't like Lexington, Kentucky:

"I went to Mobile, Alabama and told Charles' brothers about his death. Afterward, I go to Warren, Georgia. I wanted to make a fresh start. This is in 1888."

"Someone recognizes me. I have no clue who this man is, but he's a vampire. He and his gang bind me in chains. They then place me inside a metal coffin and lock me up. After that, they take me on a journey."

"After a few days, they open the coffin and my vampire master James Flanagan is standing over me. He's so happy to have me back. He chains me to one of his metal bed posts that are bolted to the ground. I stay there for decades. James abuses my body in ways that would kill a human."

"I gave up praying to God. I decided long ago that he either doesn't listen to the prayers of monsters or he just doesn't listen to me. Either way, I decided that God had given up on me completely."

Sam doesn't comment. But judging by the single tear I see, he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

He takes my hand and continues driving.

"In 1932, I had been in chains for 44 years." I hold back my tears. "Suddenly a man came in and unlocked me from my hell. I was finally free. James and his coven had been killed by hunters while I was locked up in his bedroom."

"I was half starved. It had been over a week since I had seen anyone and James kept me under-fed as it was."

"The man that freed me was a vampire named David Wright. He led me to a pasture close by where I killed two cows bleeding them dry. I was vicious and I fed like I was starving because I was."

"David was smart enough to keep me away from humans for a while. I fed on cows and finally came to my senses about the third day. It took time for David to get me acclimated to being around people again. I had been so abused and isolated."

"It was a relief for me to learn that James and all those he created were no more."

I smile. "I saw my first automobile and was amazed. David took me all over the country in his car."

Sam yawns. He's been driving for over 10 hours. The sun's coming up. He suggests we pull over and sleep. I agree.

We find a Motel and pull over for the night.


	5. Painful Past

We have a room with a king size bed. We both go inside, get undresseda and go right to sleep.

I wake up with Sam kissing my neck. His hand moving from my stomach to my breast. My nipple hardens as his lips find my eager mouth.

His tongue delves deep and swirls around my tongue. His fingers pinch and roll my nipples, one and then the other.

My hand stretches over the fabric of his boxers and presses around the length of his straining cock. He gasps against my open mouth.

He quickly pulls my panties off. He hasn't even had a chance to comment on seeing me in them yet. I just bought them recently with him in mind.

He kisses my navel and sprawls out between my legs. He buries his lips and tongue into my wet heat and I can't stay silent. "Yes! Oh fuck! That's so good Sam!"

He eats my pussy like it's the best meal ever! His tongue licks and gets so deep inside me. I'm gripping his hair and squirming under his amazing talent.

He lifts my legs and licks my ass. I've never, in all my years, had anyone lick me there. Sam licks me so perfectly. I start to tremble it feels so incredible. "Sam. That feels amazing."

He licks and sucks my clit while pressing a finger into my ass. "More Sam!" I'm liking this so much and I never thought I would.

He slides another finger inside and I arch my back. "Oh god yes!"

He licks my clit and spits on his fingers as they fuck my ass. I grab his hair and he looks into my eyes. "Fuck me Sam. Please."

He sits up and pulls his boxers off. Wipes his fingers on his boxers and finds his lube. He uses some and hovers over me.

He has my legs on his shoulders. His lips are kissing me possessively as he slides his cock inside my ass very slowly.

It feels intense. "Mmmm yesss!" He fills me up perfectly. I rub my clit as he slowly starts moving his hips. Even though he's not inside my pussy, it feels a bit like he is. When my orgasm hits, he doesn't have to pull out. My ass isn't affected by the walls of my vagina clamping down aparently.

I was afraid I'd hurt him worse. Sam just loves it more. "Oh Jesus!! Fuck!" He pants. "Do that again!" He keeps thrusting.

I grip his back and pull him closer. I'm being careful to keep my claws away. My fangs are out and Sam has his head buried against my shoulder as he pounds his hips into my flesh.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes!!" I cum again and grip Sam tight. Sam arches his back as I cum and I can see the pleasure on his face. He throws his hair back and I'm so in love with the look in his eyes. Such intense passion and desire all for me.

He slowly thumbs my nipples and I moan. He leans in and kisses me. I accidently nick his lip with my fang, but he keeps going. Blood in our mouths as he keeps kissing me.

He starts thrusting fast and hard. The blood in my mouth intensifies my desire. I feel my orgasm start and it's like a small spark.

Sam breaks our kiss and takes a huge breath. "Oh god Julie!"

My whole body comes alive with such intensity. Every nerve in my body explodes. "SAMMM!!" My hands are gripping him to me so tight.

Sam feels it at the same time I do. His head falls against my neck and he moans as he cums inside me. His thrusts are quick and deep. He's breathing fast. His hot breath on my neck. His bare chest on mine. Best of all, his rapidly pounding heart beating against my chest making me feel so alive.

I'm crying a river of tears. I can't stop crying as I hold Sam in my arms. He's still inside me and I never want him to move. I want us to stay this way forever.

Sam's heart rate slows and after a while I stop crying.

He lifts his head and looks into my eyes. My normal, human looking eyes. "Julie. Are you okay?" He places his fingers against my cheek and thumbs the tears from under my eyes.

"I'm better than okay. How about you?" I give him a peck on his nose.

He grins. "I'm still inside the woman I love. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

He is still inside me; and I really like it. I smile. "Stay."

He smiles. "I would if I could. We should get up and finish our journey so I can get you cured."

I smile, kiss my lover, then watch as he exits my body and rises above me. He stands over me and just watches.

I get self conscious. "What?" I have a nervous laugh.

"Just wanting to watch you do that cat like stretch you do. It's quite hot." He smiles with those cute dimples of his.

I do my cat like stretch and moan at how good it feels. Sam's cock tries to show some interest. I bite my bottom lip. "Want to take a shower together?"

He holds his hand out to me. I take his hand and we head for the bathroom.

He starts the water.

Under the bright light of the bathroom I'm able to get a good look at Sam's body. The scratches I caused on his shoulder are healing nicely. However, there are bruises all over his back, hips, butt and torso. I place my hand over one of the bruises on his hip. It's a perfect match. "I'm so sorry Sam."

He turns and looks into my eyes. He can see I'm upset. "Why?"

I place my hand over a bruise on his side and he looks. When I remove my hand he sees the bruise I left behind. "I'm sorry I hurt you like that. I thought I was being gentle. Seriously." I touch his lip. "And I cut your lip too. That wasn't on purpose."

Sam takes my hand and kisses it. "I know it was an accident. It's okay."

I pull my hand away. "It's not okay for me to harm you Sam. It's never okay." I can't look at him I feel so ashamed.

He turns off the water and turns me to face him. "Julie. I liked it. I like every time you get a bit carried away. You are so full of real passion and fire. All of it is what you feel for me. It's how I feel about you. A love so intense that I feel like my chest will explode. Like my whole being can't be contained any longer because you're with me and together we are perfect. We belong some place that we can fly and stay within each other forever without a care in the world."

I'm teary eyed. "That's beautiful Sam."

"You're beautiful. Don't ever worry about these small bruises or the small nicks from your fangs. I seriously love it. The blood actually turned me on." Sam looks embarrased.

I kiss him. He kisses me. "Let's shower and I'll tell you about my blood addiction while we drive the rest of the way to Lexington."

Now my curiosity is piqued.

We shower fairly quickly. Small distractions like washing each other's hair and doing it right took time. His hair is so soft. He insisted on washing my ass and pussy. Again, he had to do it right. I didn't touch his cock. If I had, we wouldn't have left the shower.

We get dressed, check out of the motel and head for Lexington.

Sam stops for food at a late night deli.

While he's inside getting his food, I call Dean on Sam's Cell. I inform him of our progress. He tells me there's nothing new on his end. He's doing research of his own on a cure for vampirism. He's bored. I thank him and tell him I will call again soon.

Once on the road Sam tells me about Ruby and his addiction to demon blood. He also tells me how horrible his detox is and how just a little bit of demon blood could cause his addiction to flare up again. It explains why he likes to bite and the taste of blood.

I remind him he needs to be careful with me. He bites my flesh too hard or gets my blood in his mouth, he will become a vampire.

He smiles, "I have the remedy to cure me if I become a vampire by accident with you."

I'm surprised. Sam explains the remedy. A real cure exists. "You really might be able to cure me then?"

Sam nods and smiles. "That's the plan."

I can't stop smiling. We're driving to my hell on earth, but I don't care anymore because I just might get a cure to this never-ending nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~

We arrive at Lexington, Kentucky at about 4am. The city is a lot bigger than it was when I left. I hope the tree is still there.

I direct Sam to the part of town where Mrs. Stanton's home once stood. There are several homes in this community now.

Sam gets close to the area and finds a place to park. We get out and Sam gets out a military style shovel from his trunk.

Together, we start walking down the sidewalk. My eyes are able to see at night much better than Sam's. We hold hands as we walk and I try to get my bearings by recognizing any type of landmarks that might still exist.

I spot an old plantation style home at the end of the block. It belonged to the Miller family back when Charles and I lived here. I look around and make a left.

We cross over someone's yard and enter their back yard after checking for dogs. I point so Sam can see. I whisper, "There it is! The giant oak tree." I pull Sam's hand as we briskly walk toward it.

I find the inscription still on the tree and fall to my knees weeping. "Charles." My hands grip the grass over his grave.

Sam wraps his arms around me. He whispers, "We need to hurry before we are spotted trespassing."

He's right. I pull myself together and head over to the tree under which I buried my treasures.

Sam hands me the shovel and I use my vampire strength to dig up the treasure in no time. Sam helps me pull the steamer trunk from the hole.

Time has worn on the trunk some, but we don't have time for checking anything right now. I refill the hole with dirt. Afterward, Sam helps me lift the trunk and carry it as we head out of the back yard and toward the street.

Once we are a block away, we set the trunk down and I take Sam's keys. I run as fast as my vampire legs will carry me to the car and bring it to where Sam is waiting. We load up the trunk and head for a motel.

I ask Sam, "Do you mind if it stays in your car like that until we get out of Lexington?"

Sam can tell I really want out of this city. He takes my hand in his. "We'll drive till dawn before we find a motel for the day."

I sigh a breath of relief.

It's a little after 6am when we pull into a motel and check in. Sam grabs our bags. We then grab the dirty steamer trunk from the car.

Once inside the motel room, we set the trunk on the floor by the foot of the bed.

The tarp I used to wrap the trunk in disintegrated years ago, but I think it did help some with protecting the trunk.

I knock the lock off and open the lid. Right on top is the dress I wore when I married Charles, all wrapped up in linen. I unwrap it and lay it out on the bed.

Sam looks at it and sees how upset I am. He says nothing.

I continue removing things from the crate. My maker's urn. A tin box of pictures. My medical bag full of my old medical tools and supplies. Charles' smoking pipe in his wooden tobacco box. Our wedding rings and Charles' pocket watch in my music box. Last of all, the jacket and tie Charles wore on our wedding day.

My dress and his jacket, even though they were wrapped in linen, didn't survive the trip through time very well. Water and mold seems to have taken it's toll on the fabric.

My leather medical bag faired better than expected.

The wood of my music box and the tobacco box did sustain some damage. The contents of these boxes survived unharmed. When I opened the music box it tinkered and I removed the watch quickly before closing the lid. I did not want to hear the haunting tune from my past.

The silver watch brought back memories of my husband sitting in a rocker, winding his watch with a pipe between his lips. "I miss him Sam. He was such a good man."

I open the tin box and images stare back at me. My Charles. "I can't." I close the tin.

Sam sits behind me and wraps his arms around me. I close my eyes as tears fall. In my mind I go back to April of 1863 when a man, so much like Sam, had his arms around me like this and asked me to be his wife.

They say time heals all wounds. They lie. Some wounds never heal. They just close up only to be reopened every now and then.

Sam kisses my neck. "I love you. I'm here if you need me."

I lean back into my Sam. "Let's get some sleep."

Sam helps me put everything on the table. We will dispose of the empty rotted trunk when we get up.

"You should call your brother." I look over at Sam and await his reaction.

He looks at me and just nods. He picks up his phone and dials up Dean. "Hey. We made it to Lexington and got her maker's urn. We'll be heading back when the sun goes down." ... "We will. I'll call you again when we stop." ... "Later."

I smile at Sam. "I'm glad you called him."

He grins. "Me too."

We get undressed and crawl into bed. I curl up against Sam's broad chest. His arms wrap around me. It's hard to imagine life as a human again. I fall asleep with thoughts of being human with Charles.

~~~~~~~~~~

I get up and find that Sam's not here. The rotted trunk is gone too. There's a note on the bed next to me. It reads:

_Sweetheart,_

_It's 6:30pm. I went to get a bin to store your valuables in. I'm also getting food and gas. I will hopefully return before you wake up. If not, I shouldn't be long. I love you._

_♡ - Sam_

It's now a little after 7pm. I get up and head for the bathroom. I take a shower and blow dry my hair.

I just finish putting on my small bit of makeup when Sam comes in. He sets the bin down by the table.

I head toward him to give him a hug and stop in my tracks. I smell blood. "You're hurt!" I run up to him and look for wounds.

He smiles and grabs my searching hands. "I'm fine! Someone needed help with a flat tire. I tripped and fell."

I see the rip in his pants at the right knee. Blood on his jeans. I start unbuckeling his belt and taking off his pants.

He leans down and kisses me. "No foreplay? Just right to it?"

I give him a look. "Don't be an ass." His jeans drop to the floor. "Sit down and let me tend to your knee."

He rolls his eyes and does as I say.

I glance at my old medical kit and know it's too degraded for anything to be of any use. I grab the kit Sam keeps in his duffle.

Sam has a big gash on his knee and shin. I clean it with a wash cloth and alcohol. "Do you need to shower?"

He's in pain. "I did before I left."

I bandage his wounds and give him a pain pill. He drinks it down with his coffee.

I straddle him in the chair. "Do you often get injured while helping strangers?"

His eyes are as ancient as mine. "Yes, but it's my job. I save people and hunt monsters. Occasionally, I'll change a flat, get a cat out of a tree, pull an old lady out of a burning building or..."

"Save a vampire from being raped to death." I run my fingers through the hair at his temple. "You don't have to save everyone Sam." I press my forehead to his. "Save yourself first my love. Don't destroy yourself trying to save the world."

He sighs. "Too late for that."

I hold him in my arms. He sighs again. "I want to stay like this forever."

I smile. "Me too."

I eventually let him up so he can dress.

I pack up my things into the bin he bought. We load it and our bags into the car and hit the road yet again.

He lets me drive since he's on pain meds.

I hold Sam's hand. "You told me that when you were trying to shut down all the gates of hell during the...tablet trials?" Sam nods and I continue. "Dean wouldn't let you die. Would you mind explaining further what you meant by that?"

Sam explains how he would have had to die in order to complete the final trial and seal all the gates forever. Dean convinced him not to finish the trial. That Dean needed him to help continue their mission against the other monsters and Dean couldn't do it alone.

I smirk, "He just didn't want to be alone."

Sam grins. "Exactly. I was dying anyway. My brain function was failing and I was ready to go with the reaper Death to heaven or wherever, but Dean tricked me. He got an angel to disguise himself as Dean and convince me to say yes to possessing me. The angel healed me over a year's time and I had no idea the angel was inside me."

I smile. "Well, that's good I guess. You're here and saving people."

He isn't smiling. "Dean's betrayal led to a bad rouge angel possessing me and using my hands to kill a dear friend, Kevin, who was also a prophet of God. I saw my hands doing it later, after I got my body back. It took a long time for me to forgive Dean."

"I told myself if Dean died or was going to die, I wouldn't do anything to stop it or bring him back."

"Dean was killed by an angel. I suddenly forgot what I said about not bringing him back. Dean was right. I couldn't fight these monsters on my own either. I was ready to make a demon deal to bring him back, but I didn't have to. He came back as a demon. It's a long story, but with help I was able to cure Dean of being a demon."

Sam squeezes my hand. "It's why I know I will cure you. I just have to."

As our trip to the bunker continues, I get Sam to explain how Dean became a demon. The whole Mark of Cain story is amazing. I'm glad Metatron is dead, fucking prick.

We had to drive with the sun rising to our backs, which wasn't so bad for me. Sam wanted to get home and I couldn't blame him.


	6. The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. It's where this story had to go. I saw it in a dream. Seriously.

We get back to the bunker and we're both very tired.

I toss our dirty laundry into the washing machine while Sam makes himself something to eat.

I walk into the kitchen to find the brothers hugging it out. I smile at this.

Sam sees me and perks up. "Dean found more documentation to back up my theory. I think the formula I've come up with will work."

We're all smiling. "That's great news. Let's get right on it after we get some good sleep."

Sam finishes preparing his meal.

Dean comes over to me. "I'm sorry again for being such a jerk."

"It's fine. You're just looking out for Sam. I respect that."

Dean hugs me. "She's a lot better than Becky Sam. Marry this one after she's human.

"Who's Becky?" I look at Sam.

"She was..."

Sam points a knife at Dean. "SHUT UP DEAN!!"

Dean throws his hands up laughing as he leaves the room.

I look at Dean then back at Sam who just grins as he puts the knife down. I hear Dean yell from down the hall, "Good luck Sammy!!"

Sam's about to bite his sandwich when I grab it from his hands. "Talk. Who's Becky?"

He tells me and I'm still laughing as we walk to his bedroom. I guess Dean hears me laughing and I can hear him laughing in his room now.

Sam doesn't knock. He opens Dean's bedroom door. "You're an asshole, you know that?!"

Dean snorts. "She had a right yo know about your ex wife Sammy."

"It was annulled Dean! We never consummated! Fuck you!" Sam slams Dean's door and heads for his own room.

Dean opens his own door and yells down the hall, "She was still your wife! You made me go to the wedding bitch! Eat me!" He slams his door.

I'm laughing so hard it hurts. Sam is in his room glaring at me. "Awwwe. Don't be mad at me." I go to place my hands on his adorable pouty face and he turns away.

I start taking off my clothes. I get down to my pink lace bra and thong panties and wait for his reaction.

He turns and looks at me. He's still pouty. I grab a pillow and reach for the throw blanket on the chair. I start heading for the door.

"What are you doing?" I've suddenly gotten his attention.

"I'm going to sleep on the sofa since you're not interested." I wait for his reaction with my hand on my hip.

Nothing.

"Orrrr maybe Dean will make room for me?" I shrug with a twisted grin.

Sam looks at me with daggers at first. He then can see I'm trying to get a rise out of him. He shakes his head as he comes out of the bed with a smile. "Dean snores loudly. You wouldn't get any sleep."

I shrug, but can't stop smiling. "You snore."

He's appalled. "I do not!"

"Yes you do. You sound like one of the three stooges." I'm snickering.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" He grabs me up and starts tickling me. I haven't been tickled in over 130 years! I laugh and scream as Sam tosses me onto his bed.

He starts getting undressed. I start to get up. He points at me. "Nu-uh! You keep your pretty little ass right there!"

I'm on all fours. "Or what?"

Sam has his shirt, shoes and socks off. He's still in his jeans. He pulls his belt off and folds it over holding the ends in one hand. "You'll get a spanking." His cock is clearly straining in his jeans at the thought of spanking me.

I step one foot off the bed.

He squints his eyes. "Do it. I dare you."

I stand up beside the bed with a smirk.

He grabs hold of me and tosses me, ass up, onto the bed. The pillow and throw blanket under me so my ass is hiked up higher. He swats my ass cheeks with the belt and I squeal. He does it again and I bite my lip. The third swat makes me moan.

"You like that?" Sam's voice is deeper. I can hear his heart beating from a distance, it's beating so hard.

"Yes sir." I can play this game. My mouth is agape as I'm panting. My eyes look lovingly toward my master. My pussy is throbbing.

Sam gets on his knees beside me on the bed. He rubs the welts across my ass. I moan at his touch. "Come over here and suck my cock."

I sit up and quickly unbutton and unzip his jeans. I pull them down with his boxers to his thighs releasing his swollen cock. I take it into my mouth and start sucking it down just the way he likes it.

I look up at his face. His hair hanging down as he watches me give him pleasure. He throws his head back and groans at how good it feels.

"Suck on my balls." I take his cock out with a popping sound and start sucking his balls one at a time. I roll them in my mouth and Sam loves it. I stroke his spit slick cock in my hand as I suck his balls. My other hand moves over his tight abs and chest.

"That's it. Suck my cock some more." I do as I'm told. He reaches down and unfastens my bra. Once it's off, he toys with my tits while I suck him off.

"Give me you're ass." I turn around and he removes my panties. He gets off the bed and removes his clothing. He then kneels on the floor beside the bed. He pulls me to the edge of the bed and starts licking my ass and pussy. He goes down on me like he's starving. Gripping my ass cheeks so hard I know there will be bruises and not just from the belt.

He makes me cum by licking and sucking my clit while fingering my ass.

He stands up and swats my ass with his hand. I flinch. "I'm going to fuck you hard and deep. You want that?"

I'm panting. "Yes sir."

He swats my ass again. "I asked if you want that?"

"Yes please sir!" I can hardly breathe. I love this playful side of Sam.

He grips my hips and pulls me up full to my knees. He then shoves his cock deep inside me suddenly and very hard. "Fuck!!" I love the sudden fullness of him inside me!

He leans over me and calmly asks, "You okay?"

I moan and smile. "I'll say popsicle if I'm not. Sir." I wink at him.

He does it again and I just grunt and bite my lip. My pussy is throbbing for more. He starts slamming his hips into me. Hard and deep. I feel like my insides are on fire. I grip the sheets so tight, my claws are ripping them. My fangs come out and I feel my vampire taking hold. She wants blood. I fight to keep her under control.

Sam keeps giving me orgasms. We have a perfect rhythm. He pinched my nipples hard and I squeal. I sit up as he keeps fucking me. He suddenly backs away from me.

Next thing I know he picks me up so I'm straddling his hips. He pushes my back against the wall and starts fucking me senseless. One of my legs are over his arm and the other I use for balance on the floor when my foot can reach it. He plows deep inside me again and again.

He kisses me with hot aggressiveness. His tongue gets cut on my fangs and this time, he did it on purpose. His tongue is bleeding pretty good as we kiss. I'm drinking it down.

He has my hands pressed to the wall beside my head. Our fingers laced together.

His moans sound so desperate. Like he's chasing an orgasm that he needs so badly. Maybe it's the fact the blood he's tasting isn't what he's really craving, but only a tease.

The blood has my whole being glowing like a super nova. I'm ready to go any second. My mouth opens in a gasp as I cry out Sam's name. My orgasm is very intense.

Sam backs out in time and soon resumes thrusting fast and hard.

He's out of breath as he looks into my vampire eyes. "Cum for me. Shatter for me Sam." He gasps as his timing falters. Eyes wide as he drives deep inside me and fills my dead body with his life. Only a grunt and then he exhales my name against my neck.

I hold his head to my neck and keep my arm around his waist. "I love you Sam. I mean sir."

He chuckles and our bodies shake with his laughter. "I love you too mistress." He kisses me and I can still taste blood.

"Stick your tongue out." He does. There's a small gash. "You shouldn't have done that. That will hurt when you eat."

"It was worth it. It might be our last time." He kisses me again. He then picks me up and places me on the bed and gets into the bed beside me.

We cuddle. His front to my back. I'm "the little spoon" is what he calls it. I call it home.

~~~~~~~~~~

I had a bad dream. The first one I've had in ages. I dreamed I was on fire in the bedroom and Sam couldn't save me. No one could. I woke up in reality just as Sam saw me burning in the dream. How strange.

I want to tell Sam my dream, but he's suppose to cure me soon. I don't want to creep him out. He's already acting strange as it is.

"Talk to me Sam."

We're in the shower together and he's looking at me differently somehow.

"I'm afraid you won't be you anymore." He looks away like he's ashamed that he told me his honest feelings.

I turn his head toward me. "Hey. I'm afraid of the same thing. I'm also afraid of purgatory, drinking blood forever, immortality, life without you, hunters killing me... should I continue?"

He wraps me in his arms. "I'd protect you."

"Sam."

"I know. Purgatory and life without me. If the cure gives you a shot at heaven, you should take it. What if you go to hell?" He looks into my eyes.

I look into his. "I've only killed to survive or on accident. Other than Charles of course, but he asked for a merciful death."

Sam holds me again. "You'd get into heaven if I did. I got a ticket upstairs when I was killed. Of course God sent me back because my mission here wasn't done."

I look up at the man I love. "You're more powerful than I would ever be. I'm in awe of you Sam."

"Because I defy death?"

"Because you still get up in the morning. After what you've been through, most men would have eaten a bullet or been institutionalize by now." I kiss his cheek.

We make love in the shower. It's slow and perfect. Sam makes me feel like I'm so precious to him. I just hope he knows how dear he is to me.

We finish our shower and head for the kitchen to the smell of coffee and bacon.

Dean is all smiles. "Mornin Sammy! Julie! Breakfast?"

I flash my fangs. "You offering Dean?" He jumps back.

Sam laughs so hard he almost falls over.

Dean points his spatula at me. "Ha ha. Very funny. I thought I said no vamping out in the bunker."

Sam stands between me and Dean. "She was just joking with you Dean. Lighten up!"

I look around Sam's towering figure. "I can fight my own battles darling."

He steps aside.

I look at Dean. "I was just joking Dean. Lighten up."

Dean smiles when he sees me do my best Sam imitation.

Dean looks at Sam. "She's good at being you. She's got your bitch face down pat."

Sam flips him off.

Dean goes back to making waffles and pulling bacon out of the skillet.

Everyone sits to eat. I sip on coffee. Soon breakfast is done.

We all go into the library and Dean shows Sam what he discovered.

By noon they have all the ingredients they need. Sam takes us into the kitchen. He has water on to boil. Once it boils he adds a few ingredients. They simmer for 3 minutes then he pulls it from the stove and puts it in a coffee mug.

He puts 3 teaspoons of my makers ashes in the "tea" along with some other ingredients.

He sets the cup in the middle of a sigil he painted on the floor.

"Julie, I need some of your blood." He reaches for my hand. I give him my hand and he cuts my palm with a dagger. He has my hand circle the mug dripping blood without getting any in the mug.

He lights the 5 candles around the sigil.

He looks up at me. "Here it goes."

He says a Latin incantation. The flames flicker and steam rises from the mug.

Sam picks up the mug as I finish wrapping up my hand in a towel. He gives me the mug. "You have 3 minutes to finish the entire contents or the spell won't work."

I smell the contents and it smells like ass. "Oh fuck me! I drink blood Sam!"

"Time is wasting. Drink it. Please." His eyes plead with me.

I hold my nose and down almost all of it. "FUUUUCK!! THIS SHIT!!" I cough. I hold my nose and finish it. There's grainy bits at the end. Bits of fucking Rex I bet. "Do I need to lick it clean? Please say no." I cough and try not to wretch.

"I got a bucket." Dean. Ever helpful.

Sam takes the mug and looks inside. "No. You're good."

"How long will it take?" My stomach isn't happy.

Sam rubs my back. "When we cured Dean and other newbie vamps, the effects start really quick. It takes 24 to 48 hours for the cure. A week before symptoms completely go away."

I start feeling sick. I grab the bucket and throw up. Black stuff comes out of me. It pours from my mouth, nose, eyes and ears. Sam picks me up after the initial vomiting pauses. He runs me to the bathroom. Good thing too. I'm sitting on the commode as it's coming out both ends.

Sam's right with me holding my hair back and the bucket. He drains the bucket in the spare toilet and returns only for me to fill it again.

After about an hour of puking and sitting on the commode, it finally subsides. I'm so weak, I can't move.

Sam starts a bath and takes his clothes off. He sets me in the tub then gets in behind me. He washes me completely.

I can't tell you how good it feels to have him bathe me. The warm water is so soothing, but his hands massaging my burning flesh relaxes my nerve endings. It's as if the vampire in me is fighting to survive, but she's losing. All the overly sensitive parts of me, like my nerve endings are starting to weaken and they hurt as they weaken. My eyesight, hearing, sense of smell. All my senses are weakening.

Sam gets out of the tub and then soon lifts me from the tub and sets me in a chair. He dries me off. "How are you feeling? Do you still feel sick to your stomach."

Surprisingly, I don't. I shake my head no. I feel too weak to do much else, even speak. Besides, I'm afraid my voice might be different too.

Sam cleans the bucket and drains the tub.

He then wraps me up in a towel and carries me with the bucket to his room and lays me on his bed.

He finds clothes for me. I place my hand on his as he tries to put sweats on me. "No pants." He nods and just leaves me in panties and one of his t-shirts.

I curl up on my side and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up and look at the clock. It's a little after 2:30pm. I rub my hands over my face and through my hair. Some of my hair comes out and it's not blonde. It's gray. My hands aren't young anymore either. "SAM!!! SAAAAMM!!!" I hold my hands to my throat. My voice is different too.

Sam and Dean both come running into the room. I can't really see their faces, but how they stopped and are just standing there speaks volumes.

"Well, at least I won't be going to purgatory gentlemen."

Sam rushes to my side. I can see his face now and he's crying.

I put my hands to his face and wipe his tears away. "Hey now. No crying. We knew this might happen."

Sam shakes his head. "No. I thought you might die, but not like this."

"On March 10th I turned 514 years old. I think I look good for my age." I wink at my boyfriend that I'm old enough to be his great a hundred times over grandma.

Sam kisses me and for the first time I don't have to worry about fangs or claws. I hold him and we kiss like humans because we are.

"I'm so sorry Sam." I'm touching his lips.

"Shhh. It's not your fault." He's touching my hair.

"It's not yours either my love. You don't blame yourself and call this a failure. This is a success because I'll soon see my Charles again." I kiss Sam. "You gave me the greatest gift any person could ever give to someone else."

Sam is full of tears.

"You gave me real immortality Sam. Something no monster can take away from me and I'll be eternally grateful to you. I really do love you Sam Winchester." My hands are so weak and my eyesight is failing.

"Julie don't go." He kisses my hand.

"Who are you?" Sam's talking to a woman standing next to us. I hear a gun loading.

The woman speaks, "Chuck sent me Sam. Dean, please lower your gun."

I hear the gun again and I guess Dean put it away.

The woman speaks again. "My name is Shandriel. I've been sent to bring Julie's soul to heaven. Chuck asked that I do this rather than a reaper. He shall do the same when it is your time Sam and Dean."

Shandriel touches my head and I'm able to see. "Oh. You're an angel?"

She nods.

Sam gets angry. "If you can fix her eyes, then heal her so she's young again."

Shandriel shakes her head. "We can't de-age anyone Sam. I'm sure your dark magic could, but magic like that comes at a heavy price." She looks at Dean then back at Sam.

Sam holds my hand being careful with it. "I'll see you again Julie. I love you so much."

"I love you Sam. Always." Tears fall from my eyes as I feel my life leave me. It's quick and painless.

"Julie? JULIE!" Sam sees my vacant stare. He's crying now.

"I'm right here Sam." I'm standing next to the angel Shandriel holding her hand.

Sam stands up and looks at me. He's so sad. I hate seeing him this sad. "Julie."

I smile for him. "This is goodbye for now my love. Thank you again for giving me eternal happiness Sam. You have no idea just how grateful I am. I will see you when you come home."

He reaches for me and I reach for him. His hand goes through mine.

He forces a smile. "Go to Charles and be happy Julie."

The angel and I disappear in a bright light.

Next thing I know I'm at the old widow Stanton's mansion. I have my wedding dress on and it's just like the day I wore it. The sun is shining and it's a beautiful day. I run up the steps and through the doors. "CHARLES! CHARLES!"

He comes trotting down the steps. "JULIE? It can't be you. Can it?"

He's wearing a handsome suit and the pocket watch that is always connected to the chain on his vest. He comes near and I smell his pipe tobacco.

I tell him, "A man in 2017 cured me of vampirism so when I died I was human and well... here I am." My arms are opened out to my husband.

He runs into my embrace and lifts me into the air spinning me around like he did the day we were wed. He kisses me and we're both in tears.

It's perfect. All thanks to a hunter who decided to save me rather than kill me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. I also cried while writing it, but I think they were happy tears too. She's happier where she is now than if she went to purgatory. Sam truly saved Julie.


	7. Epilogue

[Sam's POV]

I've been in my room for over a week.

We didn't have to have a funeral pyre for Julie. Her body turned to ashes on my bed within 24 hours of her death. When someone's over 500 years old, I guess they go to ashes fast.

I put her ashes in a plastic container with salt. I thought about driving to Lexington and placing her ashes with Charles, but she said she hated Lexington, Kentucky. Why bury her ashes there?

Instead I drove out to a beautiful lake not far from the bunker that Dean and I visit regularly. There's a huge oak tree that I sometimes sit under and read while Dean fishes.

I buried Julie's ashes under this tree. I carved on the tree:

  
_Julie L. Williams_   
_3/10/1503 - 9/30/2017_   
_Forever Loved_

  
Dean's been leaving me alone for the most part.

He's happy about the cure for vampirism. "We just have to make sure not to cure anyone over a certain age."

I can't talk to him about all this right now. Sure, it's not my fault she's gone, but isn't it? She hasn't killed anyone since her husband in 1887 and he begged to die. She wouldn't even kill her rapists and she had the power to do so. That's probably why she's in heaven now. She was more of a saint as a vampire than some priests are and they're human.

I just want to crawl into a hole and rot.

"Sammy! Get up! You need to eat!"

Dean on my case again. "Go away."

He opens my door. "No. Get up." He pulls my covers off and gets under my shoulders pushing me up. "Get your ass up and take a shower. Now!"

I look at him. "You aren't the boss of me."

"Maybe he isn't, but I am."

"Mom?!" I jump up not caring I'm in my boxers. I run into her arms and let her hold me. I cry like I'm a child.

She comforts me a lot. "It's okay baby. It'll be okay."

Dean's standing next to me with a robe. I quickly put it on. "Sorry." I wipe at my eyes.

Mom helps wiping my tears. "It'll get better Sam. I promise. Go shower and let me make you something to eat."

"Mom. You don't have to."

"Of course I do. I'm your mom. Now go." She kisses my cheek and I go take my shower.

I come out and my bedding had been changed and my bed is made. My room smells nice. I get dressed and head for the kitchen.

I kiss my mom's cheek. "Thank you for my bed."

She smiles as she finishes serving up the plates. "Oh that wasn't me. That was your brother."

I look at Dean.

He shakes his head as mom puts his plate in front of him. He points his fork at mom. "She made me!"

I roll my eyes. "Figures."

We start eating and the food is delicious.

"I remember this." Dean looks at mom with a grin.

Mom smiles. "The one thing I could cook. Hamburger Helper."

"Dad made this too on occasion. Rare occasion, but yeah." I laugh.

Dean laughs, "I just brown the meat and add Spaghettios or mac n' cheese."

Mom and I both shake our heads.

Dean looks at me, "You never complained."

I grin, "You'd kick my..." I look at mom. "...butt if I did."

Mom points at our food. "Eat before it gets cold."

Dean and I both answer at once. "Yes ma'am."

After dinner Dean insists on doing dishes alone.

Mom sits with me on the sofa. She asks me about Julie. At first I don't want to talk about her, but mom gets me to talking. I tell her everything I can.

I cry through some of it and feel like a child. Maybe that was the point? Get all the feelings I have out of the way. It did help being able to talk to her about Julie.

Not that I'll ever be able to fill that hole in my heart. Just like the other holes. My heart is now swiss cheese.

I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to make room for anyone else again. I truly believe I'm cursed. If not cursed, then destined to be alone. No significant other that can be just mine.

No one to give me a child or a family of my own. Why did I even think about that? Was I secretly hoping for that with Julie?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Mom is looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"It's nothing mom. I'm fine. Really."

She tells me and Dean how she escaped the alternate universe. It's intense.

We talk and watch a movie. I enjoy mom's company.

We all go to bed and I'm feeling much better. Whatever forces helped bring my mother back into my life has done me a great favor. She is exactly what I need.

Now if these same forces could bring Castiel back...


End file.
